Whispering Bushes
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: Mitchell and Skylar investigate a case.


Dialogue

_Mitchell's Inner Monologue/Other Actions_

I still don't own RJG.

"Why are you in a bush?"

_Shoot! I had been discovered; a wrench thrown in my work. I was trying to find a piece (just one piece!) of irrefutable evidence that can prove my neighbours, the Propulsions, are aliens from another planet, and suddenly this random girl came questioning me!  
_  
"Are you interested in my work?"

_I don't know why I asked. I normally work alone; not to mention I would later discover that the girl was unbelievably incompetent.  
_  
"Work? You do work in a bush?" _The girl looked at me like I was a buffoon._ "Wouldn't a table or a desk or something be more comfortable? Plus, that way you wouldn't get grass strains all over you."

_I rolled my eyes._ "It's called detective work, sweetie. Look it up." _I raised my binoculars back up to my eyes._ "And for the record, I don't take kindly to your interruptions."

"Sorry," _she said, lowering herself to my level._ "What's your case?"

_I adjusted my glasses before informing her._ "You see that redheaded boy over there? I have reason to believe that he's an extraterrestrial being from outside our galaxy."

_Then came the moment where I noticed her camera._ "And I also have reason to believe you can help me with my case."

"Really?" _The girl squealed_. "Happy to help!"

_That was the day I met a terrible detective, but a friend at the same time._

_My name is Mitchell Peterson, and in this document, I will recount my first case with the assistance of Junior Detective Skylar Turner._

"There he is." _I had spotted my target. He was in his yard with his strange pet and robot_.

"Hello. Yes. Repair." _The robot beeped.  
_  
"Hold on a second, Jet 2," _said Jet._ "I'll have the rust cleared up in no time."

"That doesn't seem too weird," _said Skylar._ "He's just fixing a robot."

_I sighed._ "You're missing the point. Why exactly did he build a robot in the first place? What does he need it for? How did he build it? What did he use to make it?"

"By the looks of it, a bunch o' old junk he probably dragged out of his garage," _she interrupted._

"My point is, asking questions is important when looking for information for a case."

"Okay," _She turned her attention back to our case._ "So, what camera angle is best to use to capture evidence?"

_Have you ever heard of a 'face-palm'? That's exactly how that question made me feel.  
_  
"It doesn't matter. Just take the picture and be done with it."

"Alright!" _She lifted her camera and snapped a photo of our suspect. I urged her to get a picture of that strange pet of his as well.  
_  
"What are we gonna do with these?" _She asked right after the photos developed._

"This is a start," _I said_. "These are our mug shots. Once something out of the ordinary happens, snap it, and we'll sort them later."

_We lay in wait._

_And lay in wait._

_And lay in wait._

_After about two hours of laying in wait and seeing nothing but Jet fixing that robot, I was beginning to wonder if I was investigating a lost cause.  
_  
"Okay, seriously, we've been here forever, and we only have two pictures. Can I go home now?" _My impatient partner asked.  
_  
"Not yet," _I said._ "He's still there. We still have a chance to find evidence."

_I felt a drop on my nose. It was beginning to rain. Skylar knew it too; she shoved her camera into her jacket and got up, saying _"We need to go."

"We can't," _I argued._ "Our target is still ne-" _That's when I realized that he was gone, along with his pet and robot._

"Come on," _she said._ "I'm not staying out here and getting wet."

_I tried to get out of the bush, but I was snagged on the branches. I couldn't get out!  
_  
_Man down!__**Man...down...**_

_The next thing I remember, I was inside, laying my head on Skylar's lap._ "What happened back there?" _I asked.  
_  
"You freaked out because you were caught in the bush. I had to pull you out and carry you inside_." She sounded exasperated with me. _"It was just a bush, dude."

"Oh..." _In hindsight, I do think I was overreacting to my situation. But then, if you were snagged on a bunch of branches, where one wrong move could rip your clothes or scratch your skin, at least a little panic would be almost inevitable_.

"Well..." _I continued._ "I suppose 'thank you' is the appropriate response."

"No worries," _said Skylar,_ "but next time I'm skipping your detective game."

_That was one week ago today._

_Even though I didn't exactly express it the best, I truly was grateful for her help. Sure, she was clueless, but she still had the right spirit and endurance that I look for in partners (on the rare occasion that I have one)._

_I may not have found any evidence that day, but days will never stop coming, and chances will never stop presenting themselves._

_Case closed...for now._

_\- Mitchell Peterson_


End file.
